Flamemon
Flamemon is the partner of Reign, and was originally EmperorGreymon of the Legendary Warriors, as the Warrior of Flame. Attacks *'Monkey Ball': Flamemon rolls into a ball and gains a fire aura, colliding with the enemy. *'Noble Heart': Punches while his fist is surrounded by flame. *'Flame Toss': Throws a fire ball at the opponent. *'Flame Tail': Flamemon spins in a circle, hitting the enemy with his tail, which is covered in flames. History Legendary Warriors East South West North On the Road The Final Battle Other Forms The name "Flamemon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the comic, Flamemon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. Embermon Flamemon's Baby form hatched in the real world under Reign's supervision. Upon entering the Digital World while fleeing from Beelzemon, he Digivolved into DemiFlamemon. Embermon is seen when Flamemon De-Digivolves from exhaustion while in a Mega form. DemiFlamemon Flamemon's In-Training form, first seen when they crashed into the jungle on File Island. He appears when BurningGreymon De-Digivolves out of exhaustion. Attacks *'Meteor Bash': DemiFlamemon tackles the opponent at full speed. Agunimon Flamemon's Champion form, first obtained to protect the Numemon village on File Island from Thundermon. Unlike the rest of Flamemon's Digivolutions, Agunimon focuses more on hand-to-hand combat than special abilities. Attacks *'Pyro Punch': Releases a flame dragon from his fists. *'Pyro Darts': Throws small bits of fire at his target from his gauntlet. *'Pyro Tornado': Uses a fiery tornado to spin himself around quickly. *'Pyro Kick:' While his leg is on fire, Agunimon kicks the opponent at full strength. BurningGreymon Flamemon's Ultimate form, first obtained when Reign's will to save Zudomon from his Virus Core manifested itself as DNA. Attacks *'Pyro Barrage': Fires solar heat-wave energy bullets from his Rudori Tarpana. *'Wildfire Tsunami': Surrounds himself in a fiery aura which he then releases like a tornado. AncientGreymon Flamemon's first Mega form. When Reign forced a Digivolution to fight Cherubimon, Flamemon became this rampaging monster and was unable to control himself. However, until Flamemon reached EmperorGreymon at Ebonwumon's temple they had no choice but to use AncientGreymon whenever fighting a Mega . Attacks *'Gaia Tornado': Gathers the spirit of the land and creates a tornado to swallow up the opponent and blow them away. *'Omega Corona': Induces a super-detonation over the surrounding kilometers alongside an intense flash. EmperorGreymon Flamemon's second Mega form, and the leader of the Legendary Warriors. This form was first obtained at Ebonwumon's temple, where he defeated BlackWarGreymon once and for all. Attacks *'Dragonfire Crossbow': Gathers energy the Ryuugonken and forms a crossbow-like weapon. It then fires a massive burst of fire which causes an atomic-like explosion. *'Pyro Dragons': Drives its Ryuugonken into the ground and generates nine fiery dragons that it sends at its target. Susanoomon Flamemon's Super Ultimate form, achieved by EmperorGreymon Burst Digivolving with the power of the other Legendary Warriors backing him up. Susanoomon fought King Drasil in the sky over Tokyo. Attacks *'Celestial Blade': Slices and stabs everything in the world with the ZERO-ARMS: Orochi. *'Heaven's Thunder': Points the ZERO-ARMS: Orochi at the heavens, which then rain incessant bolts of lightning upon the ground. Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Legendary Warriors